A New Surprise
by msbubble5
Summary: Kurt heads over to Blaine's house for their date. He learns the story of a mysterious girl, a story that affected Blaine deeply. He also finds out how safe Blaine really is at his home.
1. A Kid?

Kurt strolled up to the door of Blaine's house. He was ready for their date, from his cashmere sweater to his ankle high boots. He adjusted his woolen hat before reaching over to lightly knock on Blaine's door.

"Who is it?" a girl's voice called out.

"Kurt" he replied, slightly confused.

"Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes!"

The door opened slightly to reveal a bright eyed, curly haired girl with a large grin on her face.

"Kurt… so you're who my cousin's been dating! Come on in! Nice to meet ya!"

Kurt walked in with a sheepish smile. He didn't know what was going on, but he felt he would find out soon. Kurt looked around at the perfectly dusted tables, the polished china. Then his eyes traveled over to the girl. She couldn't have been older than 12, 11 was his guess. She had dark chin – length curls with navy blue eyes speckled with hazel. She had creamy tan skin, red rosy cheeks and freckles.

"Hi Kurt… My name is Jessica… Call me Jessie. I'm Blaine's younger cousin. Blaine's getting ready for you two's date. Wanna see something funny?"

"Uh… Sure." Kurt didn't know what he was about to see. He hoped it wouldn't be something ridiculous.

"Blaine hates when I call him "Blainey". Just watch." She glanced at Kurt with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Blainey, your boyfriend is here!"

"How many times have I told you…" Blaine came running out, hair obviously un-gelled. He started to chase Jessie around the room. "Not to call me "Blainey", ya little twerp!" He finally caught her, and then plopped her down on the couch next to Kurt. Kurt was laughing pretty hard by now, amazed at how silly Blaine could be with his little cousin.

"Nice hair "Blainey"! Are ya gonna keep it like that for our date?"

"Oh... uh, Hi, Kurt. No, I won't keep it like this. I just haven't gelled it yet."

"No. Keep it like that. It's cute!"

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek. Next to them, Jessie cringed.

"Guys, too much PDA! Wait until you step outside!"

Blaine slipped on his hat and coat and stepped out the door holding Kurt's hand.

"Remember Blaine, next week is your week to stay home. Aunt Kaylee said so. I guess if you have to go out with Kurt that day just bring him here!"

Blaine rolled his eyes as he stepped into the passenger seat of Kurt's SUV.

"Blaine, what was all that about, the whole "staying home" thing?"

"I just have to babysit my cousin. I'll tell you why she's here later. For now, let's just go get a coffee."

A/N: Please tell me if y'all liked it. This is my first fan fiction and I hope it turn out well. Thanks!


	2. The Story

"So, what's the story with Jessie? You've never mentioned her before."

Blaine looked down at the table. "Her parents were alcoholics. They got arrested for drinking too much. When they got out of jail, they were told that if they hurt her in any way, they would be put back in jail and she would be put in foster care. Then her dad gave her a black eye." Blaine stopped for a moment. "She was put in foster care. When we found out, we adopted her. We wanted to give her the fun life that she never had."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and saw a teardrop come from his hazel eye. Kurt was shocked. He had never seen Blaine cry before, much less over a story. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief with red lining and a red "K" embroidered in the corner. He reached over and dabbed at Blaine's cheek, which was now shining with tears.

"It's okay. It's over now. She's with you. She's safe. She loves you very much. I love you too. "

Kurt walked over to Blaine's side of the table. His blue-green eyes gazed into Blaine's hazel ones. Kurt kissed Blaine's salty cheek, and then gave him a great big bear hug. When Blaine didn't hug back, Kurt knew something was wrong. He looked into Blaine's eyes again. He saw they were full of hurt, as if he were having an awful flashback. Kurt knew he had to do something.

"Blaine, come on, we're going home."

Kurt stood up to throw away their trash. He grabbed Blaine's coat off of the chair and wrapped it around Blaine's shoulders. Kurt is strong, even with his thin features, but he practically had to drag Blaine across the parking lot and throw him in the car. Kurt tried turning the radio to the boys' favorite station, but Blaine wouldn't even move.

When they got to Blaine's house, Kurt knocked frantically at the door. He didn't know what was wrong with Blaine but he knew he needed help. Soon, a familiar voice called out from behind the wooden door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Kurt Hummel, and Blaine."

The door opened a crack to reveal Jessie peeking out from inside. She had a concerned look on her face. She knew something was not right.

"Kurt, why isn't Blaine saying hi?"

Kurt sighed and looked at the boy, his hand intertwined with Blaine's.

"Please help him. I don't know what to do."

"I will do my best."


	3. Help Is Here

Jessie led Blaine to the blue couch, motioning Kurt to sit beside her. Kurt had his hands over his face, wiping away the tears that were falling down his cheeks. He sat over next to Jessie, listening to her instructions.

"Kurt, when did he start acting like this? The last time he did this was when I first came to live with him."

Kurt was gripping tightly onto the firm fabric of the couch, trying not to cry any harder.

"Well, I asked him why you were here because he had never mentioned you before, and he told your story, and then he started acting like this!"

Jessie's eyes widened and she yanked on Blaine's curls. She was normally a very mature girl for her age but she knew it was time for her to put on her "baby" act

"Blainey! Wake up! You're being scary! Stop it!"

She looked at Kurt, who understood immediately. She climbed on top of Blaine and buried her face in his neck.

"Blainey! I'm okay now! Stop it! I LOVE YOU!"

Blaine coughed and rubbed his eyes. He sat up and gave Jessie a big hug."

"Was I just…"

"Yup."

Kurt couldn't do anything but cry. Blaine switched spots with Jessie and gave Kurt the biggest bear hug on the face of the Earth. He kissed him on his cherry-lip balm flavored lips.

"I am SO sorry. I don't know why I do this, but I do. I think it was about when I go over there. It's a… um, very bad experience."

Blaine turned over to Jessie, a laughing glint in his eyes.

"And for you, Miss Jessie, I told you…"

Blaine grabbed her wrists before she could run.

"NOT to call me "Blainey"!"

She started to scream, but in fun, not in fear.

"Don't do it Blaine! Stop it!"

He flipped her onto his shoulder, surprising Kurt because he was shorter than Kurt but just as strong, and threw her on the couch, Jessie laughing and screaming at the same time.

"And Kurt, don't think I forget about you."

"Oh no, Blaine, you don't need to do this…"

"Oh, but I do. Jess, get up."

Jessie stood up and took a seat on the reclining chair across the room. Blaine lifted Kurt over his shoulder, almost weightlessly, and tossed him on the couch.

"Okay Blainey, that's enough messing with Kurt. If Aunt Kaylee and Uncle David found out, you'd be dead."

Blaine carefully put Kurt down.

"Blainey, be careful. Don't let them get mad."

Kurt raised his eyebrows in obvious surprise.

"Blaine, what is this about?"

Blaine sighed and looked angrily at Jessie.

"My parents aren't as accepting as your dad is. They don't like the fact that I'm gay. The only person in my family who accepts it is Jessie. She's one of the only non- homophobes in my family. She means that if my parents find out that you came over, I would get in a ton of trouble."

"Oh, well I guess I should leave then."

Blaine was about to run up and tell Kurt not to leave, when he heard a loud knock on the door.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_


	4. The Leaving

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't written. School and stuff- you know. Well, here is a new chapter and I'm super excited!**

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Oh my gosh. They're coming!" Blaine's eyes darted to the door. "Jess, get Kurt out. Kurt, you know I love you, but this could be…" He hesitated. "Life or death for me, okay?"

"Okay, Blainey. Kurt, come with me. Blaine, stall Aunt Kaylee and Uncle David." Jess took Kurt's cold, pale hand and led him to the back door. She opened the door "Sorry about this…" and pushed his right out into the outdoors. He stumbled over his feet and pressed his ear against the door. He knew it was wrong. He knew it was invading privacy. But, he just couldn't help himself.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad, how was your evening?"

"Fine, thank you. I'm sure you have been good all evening, correct?"

"Yes Dad."

"Yes, Uncle David."

Kurt gasped. He could tell by the slight quiver in his boyfriend's voice that his father was nothing to be messed with.

"Have you been on the phone, Blaine?"

"No, Dad."

"Oh, I bet you were talking to your…" His dad's voice suddenly sounded bitter. "Your… boyfriend." He could hardly spit out the last word. "You know I don't approve of you... dating a boy and all."

"Uncle David, he was here with me all night. We didn't touch the phone, and he didn't talk to anyone but me!"

"WAS I TALKING TO YOU?" Kurt heard a loud crashing noise and the muffled cries of the girl through the door.

"That's it! I'm out!" He heard Blaine's screams. Kurt jumped back as Blaine ran out the back door holding Jess in his arms.

"I knew you would still be here. Can me and Jess stay at your house right now? I'm really sorry."

"Yes… Yes… of course. Come on, hop in." Blaine put Jess down and opened the car door for her. She stepped inside the back seat and Blaine sat up front next to Kurt.

"I love you for saving us." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt on the side of the cheek.

"Any day, Blainey, any day."


	5. Kurt's House

Kurt selected his house key out of the two keys on his key ring. He opened the door and brought Blaine and Jess upstairs to the family room, where he knew that his dad and Finn were watching the game. When a commercial came on he walked to his dad.

"Dad, Blaine and Jess need a place to stay. Can they stay here for a while? Their home isn't safe. I can get the air mattresses out of the closet, blow them up, and get the blankets out for them. They can each have a bed of their own and they can sleep downstairs in my room." Kurt looked at his dad with pleading eyes and motioned Blaine and Jess to come over.

"Uh, It's true, Mr. Hummel. Our dad… doesn't approve of me and I'm not leaving without Jess. She's like a sister to me, even though she's my cousin."

Kurt's dad looked at the poor girl. Her cheeks were tear stained and she had a bruise on the side of her chin.

"Yes, of course they can stay here. Go talk to your stepmom, Kurt. She'll clean the girl up and you two go blow up the mattresses. Are you sure she'll be okay sleeping in the same room as two boys?"

Blaine laughed. "Yes, she'll be fine. She usually slept on the pull out bed in my room anyway."

"And Kurt, you know the rules about when Blaine sleeps over, okay?"

"Yeah dad. Come on Blaine."

Kurt and Blaine ran down the stairs to the closet. They pulled the mattresses out of the closet and the blow-up machine.

"How big of a bed do you want? We have a Queen sized, a Full sized, and a Twin sized."

"Oh it doesn't matter. Give Jess the full sized one. I guess I'll take the queen sized."

Kurt pulled the two mattresses out of the closet and started to blow them up. Suddenly he turned to Blaine.

"I just realized that you didn't bring anything with you. It's all right though. I bet Finn has an old pair of pajamas somewhere. We can go shopping tomorrow for clothes for you two. Let me go talk to Finn."

Kurt clambered up the stairs where he saw his stepmom cleaning off Jess' face. He turned to Finn's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Kurt walked in and turned to Finn.

"Finn, do you have an old pair of pajamas? Blaine needs something he can wear tonight. I think your mom will give Jess an old nightgown or something."

Finn stood up and started digging through his dresser. "Yeah, but they might be too big. I'm taller than you and you're taller than him… Yes, here."

He held out a pair of bright red plaid pajama bottoms. "Sorry I couldn't find a top. He probably sleeps in his under shirt anyway."

Kurt looked over the plaid in disdain. "Ick. Whatever, he's going with me and Jess tomorrow to shop for clothes."

Kurt walked down the stairs holding the pajamas as far away from him as possible. He stepped into his room and held out the pajamas to Blaine. Blaine walked into the bathroom down the hall to get changed when Jess came down in a baby blue silk nightgown with puffy shoulders. It was big on her but even Kurt had to admit it looked comfy. He pulled a set of green sheets and a soft red blanket out of his closet. He put the sheets and blanket on the bed. He then put a pillow with a matching green pillowcase. Jess looked over the mattress and a grin took on her face.

"Looks like Christmas!" She laughed.

"In the middle of October?"

Blaine carefully stepped into the room. The pajamas were way to long on him but them, too, looked comfortable. Kurt set Blaine's bed up for him, and then Kurt walked over to his vanity and started on his nightly face routine. Blaine just rolled his eyes. After he finished this (lengthy) step in his nightly routine, he went over to say goodnight to Blaine and Jess.

"Blaine, goodnight. I love you." Blaine smiled.

"Love you, too."

"And you, Jess, are the bravest girl I've ever met. Goodnight."

"Good night, Kurt. Hey, I have a question."

"What is it?" Kurt obviously wasn't expecting the question that came next.

"Why can people be so mean?"

Kurt was taken aback. "I… I don't know. I don't know."

"Okay. Good night Blainey."

Kurt's lights clicked off with only the sound of a humming fan to replace it.


	6. Good Morning!

"Blaine, wake up!"

Blaine yawned and stretched his strong arms. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to Kurt's bed. Empty. Jessie was moving up the stairs as if she were floating. He could see her jeans (which probably were an old pair of Kurt's) and a blue t-shirt until she turned the corner. Blaine decided he would go upstairs in his pajamas because he had nothing to wear for the day. He clambered up the stairs into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes once again and looked towards the island in the middle of the room. There he saw Kurt with a spectacular amount of organic hairspray in his hair and wearing a silvery-grey vest, grey skinny jeans, and a white oxford shirt. He was laying a large dish of pancakes next to a bottle of "Lite" syrup. He cringed and then saw Blaine standing at the doorway. Kurt smiled with his naturally ruby red lips and went over to Blaine.

"Good morning, handsome. Jessie and I were just preparing breakfast. I'm sorry we're using this "Lite" fake pancake syrup. I used all of my real Vermont maple syrup the other day. Here you go, have some pancakes. They're my special recipe. I'll go see if my dad has clothes you can borrow. We're going straight to the mall right after breakfast."

Blaine just grinned and took a pancake from the stack. He poured some syrup on it and began to eat. Jessie sat down beside him and took her share. They heard Kurt go down the stairs and he came back up.

"Blaine, my dad had a shirt for you to borrow. I have an old pair of jeans from my whole phase two years ago. The clothes are downstairs. You still have your coat and hat from yesterday and my stepmom will lend Jess a coat and hat. When you finish go downstairs and get changed."

Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled. "Okay, yeah. Whatever. I'll go."

As Blaine went downstairs, Kurt walked into his parent's room and grabbed a hat and coat off the coat rack. He gave them to Jessie and found three scarves by the door. He put his coat and hat on, gave the blue and green striped scarf to Jessie, wrapped the red one around his neck and set the brown one aside for Blaine. Soon Blaine emerged wearing an old t-shirt that was about 2 times too big for him and a pair of jeans that were just about the right size. He pulled his coat and hat on and wrapped the brown scarf around his neck. He kissed Jessie on the forehead and headed out the door with her and Kurt.


End file.
